Adios
by Nika91
Summary: Being forced to compete in the tournament was the last drop for Harry, and after realizing a tiny detail that the adults themselves overlooked, he had decided that it was time to leave, before he become the-boy-who-got-roasted-by-a-dragon


**Disclaimer**** - I own nothing! **

**Summary: Being forced to compete in the tournament was the last drop for Harry, and after realizing a tiny detail that the adults themselves overlooked, he had decided that it was time to leave, before he become the-boy-who-got-roasted-by-a-dragon**

* * *

Once Krum had left the tent Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves and try to get some of his bearings back. What he was about to do was beyond insane, it was probably the stupidest thing out of all the other things he had done so far, like jumping on the back of a full grown mountain troll back in first year, or like battling a 60 foot tall Basilisk with only a sword.

And contrary to what Snape believed he wasn't stupid, he had a lot of time to think about it and it hadn't been an easy decision but Harry was certain that it was the right one. Then again it wasn't as if he had anymore time to think it over, it was a now or never and if he didn't act now then he probably would never get a chance to do it again.

So ignoring the shouts of the crowd outside, Harry first took out his invisibility cloak from his pocket, threw it around himself, and once he was covered completely, he reached inside of his shirt and whit-drew a hourglass that was hanging on a golden chain, he spun the hourglass as the fourth whistle sounded.

* * *

_()Flashback()_

_**1**_

"_The champion for Durmstrang" Doumbledore read from the first parchment that the goblet of fire had shot out. "Is Victor Krum!" _

_The whole Hall burst out in applause._

"_The champion from Beauxbatons" Doumbledore read out loud from the second parchment. "Will be Fleur Delacour!"_

"_And the Hogwarts Champion," Doumbledore called after the applause had quieted down "is Cedric Diggory!"_

_The Hufflepuff´s had went wild, clapping and screaming. And just as the Doumbledore turned his back on the Goblet of Fire, it spat out a fourth name. Surprised, Doumbledore caught the fourth parchment and read out: Harry Potter!"_

_**2**_

_After having spent what felt like an endless amount of time listening to all the people arguing about if he had or hadn't put his name in the blasted Goblet, then the argument about that it was unfair for Hogwarts to have two champions to compete and of course the grand finale had been when he had been informed that he had compete or lose his magic, Harry felt like he would like nothing else but to curse every last of them, you couldn't get more incompetent even if you tried. _

_When it was over, Harry completely ignored Cedric who had tired to talk to him and started to walk back, but when he had about half the distance left to Gryffindor´s common room, a idea hit him as if he ad been hit with a beaters bat upside the head. _

"_Hadn't they said only adults could compete" Harry whispered to himself with a small smile that was steadily growing larger._

_**3**_

"_I would like to talk to the Potter account manager" Harry said to the goblin sitting behind the desk he had approached._

"_One moment Mr Potter" the goblin clerk said something in what appeared to be gobbledegook, not that Harry could really understand it, to another goblin nearby and a couple minutes later he returned with Griphook._

"_If you follow me Mr Potter" Griphook gestured for Harry to do so and turned around to lead him to his office. "We can speak undisturbed in my office" _

_Once they had both settled down in Griphook´s office, they got down to business._

"_Griphook, you know that the Triwizard Tournament is going on right now in Hogwarts right?" At Griphook´s confirmation Harry launched into an explanation about how he was forced to compete. _

"_So you see, if they said that only adults could compete, then this means i am now an adult according to the law right?" Harry asked for confirmation. _

"_Yes, by forcing you to compete they have indeed made you an adult by their law" Griphook answered, while studying Harry in interest, as it wasn't every day you saw a wizard using common sense._

"_Good, that´s really good, is there a way for me to access my money without having to come here every time to withdraw?" Harry asked, a plan forming in his mind already now that he had the most important detail confirmed. _

"_Yes, we offer a muggle credit card, for a low monthly fee, that works anywhere in the world." _

"_That´s good and will i still be able to have access to my vaults even if i lose my magic?" Harry couldn't help but fidget as he waited for an answer. _

"_Of course you will, but how would you lose your magic?" Griphook asked curiously, even if you couldn't really tell by looking at him. _

"_It´s a penalty that will happen if i don't compete in this blasted tournament" Harry muttered. "But they obviously never realized that i really could care less about magic, it hasn't done anything good for me" _

_After finalizing some more details, closing access to his accounts so that nobody but himself would be able to access them, making a quick stop at the main Potter vault to take out a couple of things, Harry had to hurry back to school before somebody noticed that he was missing._

_**4**_

"_Harry where were you yesterday?" Hermione sat down beside him at the end of the Gryffindor table, "I looked for you everywhere, i was worried" _

"_Sorry Hermione, i just needed some time alone" Harry picked at his food. "With this whole mess and Ron not speaking to me..." he trailed off. _

"_But Harry, missing classes isn't acceptable and you should go to the professors and apologize" Hermione huffed, "And instead of wasting time sulking, you should prepare for the tournament, the other champions have an advantage over you, you know" _

"_Listen Hermione, i didn't put my name in the damn goblet" Harry ground out, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "And i don't want to compete, I'm a fourth year, i shouldn't have to compete" _

"_Harry if Doumbledore said that you have to compete then you have to, he´s Doumbledore he knows what he´s doing and so does the other teachers" Hermione scolded, "If you research and prepare you should be fine" _

"_Yes, they obviously knew what they were doing during the chamber incident didn't they" Harry sneered, "If you think about it Hermione and compere this useless lot to muggle teachers you will see that the muggles are better" _

_And Harry left, leaving a spluttering and enraged Hermione behind._

_**5**_

"_Potter, stay behind" Professor Moody growled out as the class was leaving. "So do you know what you will be doing in the first task Potter?" He asked once they were alone._

"_Not yet Professor, i´m kinda lost and nothing i find in the library helps" Harry said, not meeting the professors eyes and shuffling his feet. There was no way in the ninth levels of hell that he would reveal what he was actually going to do to anyone. _

"_Hmph well play to your strength, i cant tell you more then that"_

"_My strength Professor?" Harry asked in an uncertain voice and had the urge to cackle at the irritated look on Moody´s face._

"_Yes, Potter your strength, i have heard that you are a good flyer" Moody growled. "Now i have to go, and you should be on your way as well" Moody left and Harry stood stupefied in place staring after him._

_Flying? If he's suggesting that i fly around a bloody dragon then he is as mad as the rumors says, then again wizard´s never had much of a common sense to begin with. Harry chuckled and left the empty classroom._

_()End Flashback()_

* * *

After the spinning stopped Harry appeared in an empty tent, standing still and silent he listened to the sounds around him, there were some distant voice´s but nothing else. Leaving the tent Harry looked around, and saw some ministry personnel setting up the stand where the judges would sit.

Trying not to give in to his urge to laugh or cackle out loud that the first part of his plan had worked, Harry quickly made his way over Hogwarts ground and to the gate. When he had passed the gates, he turned around to get a last look at the castle that he would never see again and activated a portkey that the goblins had given him.

"I hate traveling with portkey´s" Harry grumbled as he picked himself up of the floor in Griphook´s office.

"Your plan worked with out any problems then Mr Potter" Griphook stated.

"Yes, now onto the second part, is Skeeter here?" Harry asked sitting down in the chair opposite Griphook and helping himself to some tea that was on the table.

"She waiting in the room beside this one Mr Potter and the pensive´s will be brought out to her if she agrees"

"Good, and everything else is in order?" Harry inquired sipping his tea, "Because once i am done talking to the devil women i want to be out of here as fast as possible"

"Yes, everything else is in order." Harry gave a huff at at Griphook´s blunt way of speaking, finishing his tea, he stood up, and made his way to the room that was adjacent to Griphook´s office.

* * *

Rita was not a happy women at the moment, she had been woken up at an ungodly hour by a screeching owl that refused to go away, and after forcing herself up from her comfortable bed, she nearly cursed when she saw that it was from Gringotts requiring her presence at 9 o'clock sharp.

The day couldn't have started worse she thought and it probably would continue in the same direction. Rita couldn't help but grumble, she had arrived on time and had been redirected to a little office that didn't have much in it except two chairs and a table, some refreshment had been set out and that was one hour ago.

At last the door opened and Rita was surprised by who she saw in the doorway, she sat quietly and watched as Harry Potter closed the door after himself and sat down in front of her. After a staring at him in puzzled shook, Rita spoke up.

"Harry what a surprise, shouldn't you be in school?"

"Yes, i should, but i have a business proposition for you Skeeter" Harry answered, watching her reaction.

"And what kind of proposition is that" Rita leaned back in her chair and studied the teenaged wizard in front of her. "You are young Harry, what kind of deal can you possible offer?"

"Yes, i know that i am young Skeeter" Harry said with an smile, "But i´m not stupid and am now an emancipated adult, as for the deal, well i want you to write a story"

"Oh, and how did that happen?" Rita could admit that Harry Potter had caught her curiosity, after all she always loved a good story.

"I will tell you but first you have to sign a small contract" Harry placed said contract on the table, "It´s nothing serious, and i think you will like the benefits if you sign"

Rita gave took the contract and read it. It was a fairly simple contract, it basically stated that as long as she didn't outright change the content of the information she was about to be given, then she could twist it anyway she wanted, plus she would get 100.000 galleon´s for it. Well even if the information would turn out to be bad, there would be no negative repercussions on her, so she withdrew a quill from her bag and signed it.

"Now then Harry would you explain what this is all about?" Even a deaf man would have heard the excitement and glee in her voice.

"Well, the story i want you to write is about me" Harry messed up his hair in agitation, "You know that i am being forced to compete in a dangerous tournament by Doumbledore and everyone else, but by forcing me they have made me an adult as per their own law that no underage wizard or witch shall compete"

"Oho, well that little tidbit was something even i overlooked but it doesn't make a good story you know" Rita couldn't help but feel disappointed, oh well i still get the money she thought.

"Yes, but there is where the rest comes in, i have written a personal letter that i want you to publish and i will also give you pensive´s with copies of my memories from my childhood and from my first, second and third year at Hogwarts" Harry smirked, "And none of them have been tampered with, and i have signed a contract as proof"

Rita couldn't believe what she was hearing, this boy, Harry Potter was giving her basically a gold mine of information, and she had always wanted to investigate rumors that had floated around ever since the boy started school at eleven, but Dumbledore had stopped her.

"Oh my, Harry i will gladly publish everything you don´t have to worry about that" Any previous thoughts about this day being a bad one had disappear from her mind, as she was busy imagining what she would soon be able to get her hands on.

"Good, if you talk to Griphook he will give you everything" Harry stood up, "I need to go now as i have a portkey to catch, have a good day"

"Yes, i will have a very good day and coming weeks Harry Potter, good luck with whatever it is you will be doing" Rita said as he left the room.

* * *

After another portkey trip Harry landed yet again ungraciously on the floor of his new apartment. It was a moderate three room apartment, with a spacious kitchen, a small bathroom. The living room being the biggest out of the three rooms available, the bedroom just a tad bit smaller and the smallest room could be made into a cozy study room or something.

Overall Harry was very happy with the apartment that the goblins had found for him, even if it was in another country. He had after looking over the list of properties that he owned realized that since he was going to lose his magic that it was no point even living in the magical world.

So after some research Harry had told Griphook that he wanted to move to Sweden, it being one of the countries with the smallest magical population in the world, plus once Skeeter got down to work, people would look for him and they would never think about looking in Sweden, maybe in America and other english speaking countries but not in Sweden.

Another thing that would stop people from finding him was that he was going to live as a muggle. As incompetent as wizard´s were about how to go around the muggle world, Harry was sure that if they ever found him, it would take them a good couple of years to do so.

So, while he still had his magic, Harry began unpacking all of his shrunken belongings, the trace on the wand only worked in the country where you went to school, the ministry wouldn't be able to know if he was doing magic in another country, an interesting detail Harry had found out from Griphook.

After finishing unpacking and making a list of things he would have to buy, Harry went into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. He had just finished eating and was drinking the last of the orange juice when he felt something like a leash pull at him, the pulling intensified and then with a last tug followed by hot white searing pain that was gone in the next minute.

Taking out his wand out of his pocket Harry no longer felt the warm feeling he usually did from the wood and a few test confirmed that he had indeed lost his magic. It started as low chuckles that became full on out laughter. He had never felt this good, this free.

* * *

The fourth whistle sounded and the public sat waiting in anticipation about what the last champion would do, no matter what it was bound to be a fabulously display many though while others scoffed in their minds that a fourteen year old against a nesting mother dragon wouldn't be able to do much at all.

But there was no sign of Harry Potter, and the more observant people could se that even the judges had become worried and 15 minutes later when Bagman came back from checking the competitors tent and announced that Harry Potter wasn't there the public burst into chaos.


End file.
